You Don't Even Know
by MissAmore
Summary: “I didn’t know what I had till it was gone. And what I had was you.” NILEY.


**A/N: I stayed up half the night planning this and putting effort into this, so I really hope I get good reviews on this one. Haha. It's Niley so, you gotta love it, right? Right. Please leave a review, it'd make my day. :)  


* * *

**

You Don't Even Know  
_A Niley fanfiction story  
_  
Chapter One:  
**  
**  
Nick's head was full of unsure thoughts as he sat in a row of black chairs, each stuck together. Most of the seats were full. Adults sat with their children in their lap, others cradled their wailing babies, and couples sat kissing and giving each other such sweet looks that it almost sickened Nick.

But one couple caught Nick's eyes. His interest. A guy and a girl, around 15 years of age, sat two rows in front of him. The girl had deep brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and the guy had curls slightly lighter than his. It was almost too good to be true. The brunette was smiling and it looked as if the guy was singing to her. Nick couldn't help but feel a sudden tear at his heart. His sweaty hands clenched what they held.

An airplane ticket.

To LAX. To California. Nick, 18, had left his apartment in New Jersey when he had a sudden realization: he was in love with a girl in the City of Angels. And she wasn't some average LA girl who had no heart and only cared about money and fame. No. She was Miley Ray Stewart, and she was anything but typical. She was special. His past girlfriend.

Miley was the girl he'd told all his most precious and sacred secrets to. And he was the guy she had fallen in love with. _Had._ It was such a cruel word.

_She loves me, _Nick thought, trying to assure himself. _Why wouldn't she? Oh, that's right. I left her for some shitty job in New Jersey and left her heartbroken on her porch. _

Nick remembered how bad he'd wanted that job as an intern for the Lyrical post. With more and more experience, he'd be having more inspiration to write more songs. Music was his passion. And he mistakenly and regretfully chose the arts over his own girlfriend. So eventually he moved to Trenton, New Jersey and left California. Worst. Mistake. Ever. The memory of the night sent he'd given Miley the news sent a revolt of pain straight through his spine.

_Flashback_

_Nick looked up at the night sky, not even caring that he was getting soaked by the pouring rain. His dark curls were wet, and they sort of hung lower than usual. Outside of his eyes, he looked incredibly handsome. He didn't look happy, though. There was definitely something on his mind. His mouth seemed to be fixed in a permanent frown, and he kept his head down as he walked. You'd think he'd fall with the way he wasn't looking where he was going, but Nick knew his way around this end. He'd never fall._

_Nick's heart leaped with each step he took. He was purposely walking slow, not wanting to be in pain any faster._

_"She's gonna hate me," Nick whispered to himself. "She'll never forgive me."_

_Nick noticed a certain flash of light, and he looked up. Then a sound of roaring thunder. It was storming. The rain was pouring down harder now, and Nick was no doubt beginning to freeze. He wasn't even wearing a jacket. His black and white checkered shirt was soaked, and his jeans were becoming more damp by the minute. As soon as he began to pick up his speed, he realized that he was already on 22nd street. He faced Miley's house._

_Her windows were shut and the curtains were drawn. However, her screen door was open. Nick took one of the biggest breaths and exhaled. This was going to be far from easy. He ran up to the porch and hesitantly knocked on the door. Nick never rung the doorbell. Miley had told him to always knock so that way she'd always know it was him. He found it silly at first, but then came to realize that every time he did knock, it was always her that answered._

_Just like now._

_The smile on her face faltered as she saw the serious look on his._

_"Nick? What's wrong?" she asked, obviously nervous._

_Nick finally lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "I-I have to tell you something."_

_Miley gripped his wet hand with her warm, soft ones, and lead him inside. Some random show was blasting on MTV. Nick could see her Yorkie on the couch. It looked as if he was watching it. Actually watching it._

_"I'm home alone today," Miley told him, noticing how he looked nervous. "No worries."_

_"Can we just got to your room?" Nick asked, not looking her in the eyes anymore._

_Miley looked at him with a look as clear as day that read you-better-not-break-my-heart. And that's exactly what he was going to do. He had to. Had to. Miley opened up her brass door. Nick and Miley had pretty much made history in this room. And here was Nick, about to make some more._

_Miley was still holding Nick's hand when they sat down on her bed._

_Nick instantly pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss was slow and passionate as Miley responded. She ran her hands through his wet curls, which were now even darker from the rain. He moaned and deepened the kiss. He loved when she did that. It seemed like as soon as the kiss started, it was over. Miley's face was flushed and she looked flustered._

_"What was that for?" she breathed._

_"Because after I tell you why I'm here, you probably won't let me kiss you again," he told her._

_"What?"_

_Nick looked down, and gripped both of her hands again. "You know that job I've been wanting?"_

_"An Intern for the Lyrical Post thingy? Yeah," she said, trailing off._

_"Well... I got it. And it's in New Jersey..."_

_Miley's face was confused for a few seconds until the process of what he'd just said rang heavily in her ears. Job. Got it. New Jersey. Not California. She slipped her hands out of his, and slowly got off of her bed._

_"So... you're leaving?" she asked, clear sadness in her voice. "Leaving me?"_

_"Miley, this was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. Because I love you, you know. And we've been through a lot... Believe me, I don't want to throw our relationship out. We can still be together," he assured her._

_Her back was facing him. She was pacing back and forth. Forward._

_"Obviously you don't love me."_

_"We can work things out, Miley. You're not listening."_

_She turned to him. "I'm not listening? Listen to yourself! You're leaving your girlfriend for some job in a different state! Long distance relationships don't fuckin' work!"_

_Nick got off her bed, and touched her arms. She jerked away from him. "Miley, I do love you, okay? I always will!"_

_"I can't change your mind. It's already been made up, right? My feelings don't mean anything. You care more about your JOB."_

Miley was in tears now. All Nick wanted to do was hold her. Tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world. More than anyone. More than life. But how could he when this job could lead to one of his biggest dreams? He felt selfish in a way and then realized that she was also being quite selfish.

_"What about _my _feelings, Miley? Huh? I've done everything in this relationship to make _you _happy._ _And you know how much this means to me. I've always told you I wanted to do music. And more learning wouldn't hurt!" Nick yelled._

_Miley shook her head in pure disgust. "Fine. Do your music. Be an intern and be mistreated by the boss. Interns are always treated like crap, Nick. All they do is get lattes for the boss, get their mail, run errands, and all that. You won't be learning anything for four years!" Miley repplied, her eyes puffy and red._

_Nick could feel tears of frustration and hurt building up in the back of his head. This wasn't the right Miley. The right Miley would be happy for him._

_"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't even be here right now, telling you this. I would have already been on that flight, gone!" He shouted, a single tear falling down his cheek. "But maybe you're just too blind to see who loves who in this situation."_

_"Nick-"_

_"Bye, Miley."_

_And with that, he was out the door. Out the front door, without a second glance at Miley's dog. He slammed the door, and then banged his fist on it in pure frustration. He ran out into the rain, the drops colliding with his tears. It was okay to cry now._

_It was okay._

_End flashback_

"Flight to Los Angeles, California to wing 734. All passengers to wing 734."

Nick held his ticket and stared at it.

Everything was going to be okay.

Oh, how wrong he was.  


* * *

**A/N: That's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. :)**


End file.
